


更衣室

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	更衣室

蔡徐坤回应陈立农挑衅的方式就是直接堵住那张会说出让他烦躁的句子的嘴，他撩开陈立农的球服，大手直接抚摸上对方的胸和腹，明明仍然淌着汗却依然细腻地仿佛可以吸附手掌——就像面前的人明明有一副摸几把就能硬的淫/荡身体，却生着天真漂亮的脸蛋一样矛盾。  
比赛的胜利和站不住脚的醋意像是变种的春/药一样刺激着两具年轻的身体。  
蔡徐坤把性器一寸寸推入陈立农柔软的身体时看着对方咬着球衣下摆忍耐又渴望的模样就觉得一把火蹭地从头烧到尾，只能别无选择地狠狠地贯穿他，看被称为南高小狼狗的陈立农选手收起利爪獠牙只能在自己身下被肏得话都说不完整。  
蔡徐坤做爱的时候一向是比较粗暴的，但他喜欢，他也知道陈立农喜欢——那张因为情欲而染上红色的脸，那咬着他的肉/棒吮吸的湿软内壁，那软软缠上腰的细白长腿…这些无一不让蔡徐坤敢肯定至少在这一刻陈立农是喜欢自己的，而自己也真实地为他心动。  
“别留印子…嘶…晚自修…嗯啊！”  
“我觉得你不会有体力去晚自习了。”  
如果这个时候有人路过南高体育馆的男更衣室门口，能听到台湾男孩声声尾音黏腻而勾人的小声呻吟伴随着“框框”撞击储物柜的声音，激烈程度可见一斑。  
但是没有人敢这样做，大赛结束后给南高的桃浦王兔留下足够的空间是球队所有人心照不宣的默契，虽然他们一开始也曾争取过对公共空间的使用权，但是光是蔡徐坤冷冽到可以杀人的眼神就足够让人腿软，“你们来可以啊，看到什么不该看的听到什么不该听的，后果自负。”  
陈立农最后几乎是被蔡徐坤钉在柜门上迎来同时的高潮，他崩溃而绝美的体态就像是被钉在十字架上的天使…或者说恶魔更恰当。  
小穴暂时合不上，浓稠的精/液顺着他光滑的大腿根满满往下流，等令人炫目的高/潮过去后陈立农才后知后觉地感觉自己背肯定被撞得一片狼藉——疼到麻木。  
不过蔡徐坤居然真的把自己的手臂垫在自己后腰让他的背上不至于被铁柜划出伤痕，陈立农撅嘴抱怨蔡徐坤一点也不体贴的时候，正在用纸巾勉强收拾残局的蔡徐坤蓦然抬头，那眼里掠食般的光灼灼逼人。  
“陈立农，我没资格吃醋，也没义务对你体贴。”蔡徐坤把陈立农拉进自己怀里，说话的姿势亲密如恋人，言语的内容却生份而冰冷。  
陈立农噗嗤一下笑了，“也是呢。”  
他的笑容甜美而清新，最具有诱惑力和欺骗性，南高上上下下不知道多少男女生栽在里面。  
那双漂亮的眼睛连卧蚕弯起的弧度都是可爱的，唯独…里面不住人。  
陈立农看了一眼自己的指甲在蔡徐坤背上留下的乱七八糟的红痕，好像真的很愧疚似的抬眼看着蔡徐坤，“怎么办啊…好像会有很不好的影响。”  
蔡徐坤不甚在意地展露着精壮漂亮的上半身肌肉，“什么不好的影响？怕别人知道你这么骚吗？”  
“更糟，我怕别人以为我们真的在交往。”

END


End file.
